The Jonas Experience
by Tokio-Hotel-For-Ever
Summary: This is about the Jo. Bros. and a girl who ends up meeting Nick. I don't know if I gave too much away and i'm not pretty good at summaries. Just read and i hope you like it. Also, i do not own any of the brothers unfortunately i only own the plot.


_The Jonas Experience_

_Today in school, people were __buzzing__ about the Jonas Brothers coming to town. Everybody wanted tickets; there was even a fight between two girls on who Joe would like the best. I thought everything in school was getting out of __control. __I love the Jonas Brothers, but I'm not in and out of my head about them. I mean, it would be awesome if I saw them live in concert, but not all __dreams__ come true. Right?_

_School was finally over, but there was still __chaos roaming __the halls. I went through the big green doors and started walking towards my house. Half way towards my house I tripped over a rock. A rock for Pete's sake! Who trips over a rock? As I was falling towards my doom, strange, strong hands grabbed my waist preventing my fall. I was about to say thank you, but when I turned around he was gone. I managed to see a head full of curly brown hair as he got into a black SUV. Or maybe his hair was brown. I'm not to sure; my memory is still kind of blurry from almost tripping towards my death. _

_While I was walking back to my house I kept racking my brain to think of who that guy could be. Is he someone form school? Is he new to this neighborhood? All of these questions kept popping into my head. My brain was working to hard that I didn't even notice when I got home. I took out my key from my back pocket and opened the door. When I swung the door opened I saw my parents with big, huge grins on their faces. I was about to ask them what's wrong with them when they both shouted "We have a __surprise__ for you." A surprise? This could mean anything. It might be that we're moving, me and my mom are going to a shopping spree. The possibilities are endless. What I didn't notice was they're hands were behind their backs. They bought me something. Now I was __anxious__ to see what the surprise was. My mom beckoned me to her. As I was walking to her, I took conscious steps. Both my parents took out their hands from their backs and in front of me was probably the most __marvelous __pieces of paper I ever saw in my life. I screamed my head off before they told me what they were. I grabbed them and hugged both of them. I could not believe they just got me Jonas Brother's tickets. Not only that they also bought backstage passes. Could you believe it? I'm going to the Jonas Brother's concert! How awesome is that. The best part is, I could bring my best friend along with me._

_I ran upstairs and immediately called Isabelle, my best friend. _

"_Iz, you could not believe this!"_

"_Bell, calm down and tell me what I wouldn't be able to believe."_

"_Guess who just got front row seats to the Jonas Brothers concert?"_

"_NO WAY! YOU HAVE FRONT ROW SEATS!"_

"_YES WAY. And guess who's coming with me?"_

"_YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"_

"_It's all true, and not only that we're going to be able to meet them backstage."_

"_OH MY GOSH. All my dreams are coming true. We're going to have to go to the mall and buy cute outfits."_

"_Sure, let's go tomorrow in the morning."_

"_Cool."_

"_I forgot to ask you something."_

"_I already know what you're going to say. Yes, my parents will let me go."_

"_Ok, good. Gosh I almost had a panic attack for a moment."_

"_All right, see you tomorrow."_

"_K, Bye Iz."_

"_Bye B." _

_The phone made a click noise as we hung up. I changed into my silk pajamas and headed downstairs. My parents were in the living room watching T.V. _

"_Hey mom. Hey dad."_

"_Hi honey." My mom said._

"_Are you happy with our gift?" My dad asked._

"_You've got to be kidding me right. That was the best gift ever. I loved it."_

"_Good. We were hoping you would love it." My dad said._

"_Well, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow Iz and I are going to the mall to find outfits to wear to the concert. Is that ok?"_

"_Of course honey." My mom replied._

"_Well then off you go to bed then. Goodnight kiddo."_

"_Goodnight dad."_

"_Sweet dreams honey."_

"_Goodnight mom."_

_I headed back upstairs to go to sleep. I brushed my teeth and headed in my room. I turned off my lights and slipped into the warmth of my bed. _

_I woke up as soon as I heard my phone ring. Iz was calling._

"_Hey sleepy head. Are you up?"_

"_I wasn't before you called me."_

"_Well then, hurry up and get dressed I'll be there in a few."_

"_K, see you in a few."_

_After washing my face Iz knocked at my door. I guess she was __excited __to go shopping._

"_Geez"_

"_I'll wait in the kitchen while you get dressed."_

"_Ok, I'll be dressed before you know it."_

"_I'll be dead before you come out."_

_I ignored her comment and walked to my room. I had no clue what to wear. I searched through my closet for a shirt to wear. I finally found a purple Juicy t-shirt. I put it on and went through my drawers to get a pair of jeans. After that I grabbed my purse and told Iz I was ready. She said we should take my car since she had no gas. I said fine, but I didn't feel like driving and made her drive. She drove to the mall and she asked if we could go to boutiques after this. I said sure. Boutiques are usually less crowded than a mall. She parked in the parking lot. We both got out and headed in the mall. _

"_So, what store are we hitting first?" She asked._

"_I don't know. I've been thinking we should go to bebe first."_

"_Then bebe it is."_

_We walked into bebe and she found the most __gorgeous__ dress there in a color blue. I told her it was too elegant for the concert, but __urged__ her to try it on anyways. She looked like a goddess in that dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and made a decision to buy it. As she was changing into her normal clothes I looked around. There was nothing that caught my attention. After paying we went to the Juicy Couture store. That's where I found my outfit. Nothing to flashy, but perfect enough for a concert. Something that says I'm a glam queen and not a diva. It was a little black silk dress. I know it sounds too much, but it really isn't. I tried it on and it fit like a glove. I asked the lady that was helping us if there were any shoes to go with it. She said that there were ballet flats they sold and it would look perfect with the dress. I told her to bring a size seven. I looked at myself in the mirror hoping it wasn't just an illusion and the girl staring at me in the mirror is really me. Iz came up to be and told me I looked like a cute Barbie doll. In a good way. The lady came with the ballet flats and she was right, it totally out the outfit together. It only needed a couple of silver bangles. The good thing is that I have some my mom bought me. I paid and went into Barney's with Iz. Iz tried on a couple of cute things until I found the perfect one for her. It was a cute black dress. It was almost identical to mine except for the material it was made out of. She loved it and called for a sales lady. A lady named Karen came and asked her if she needed help. _

"_Umm, yes. I would like to see if there are any shoes you guys sell to go with this dress?"_

"_Of course we do. I'll be right back."_

_She came back with a velvet ballet flat and a Black beret. Iz put on the shoes and placed the beret perfectly on her head. She looked French and she liked the fact that she looked foreign. She smiled and said she'll take it. _

_After going in and out of stores we were __exhausted __of carrying all of our shopping bags. We went to her house because I didn't feel like going to mine we went up to her room and planned our day for tomorrow because tomorrow is the Jonas Brothers Concert. We're going to wake up and relax. After relaxing and being lazy we're going to meet up at my house to get ready. Two hours before the concert will start we'll leave to meet with the brothers. It was pretty late and I headed home. As I was heading home there was one slight problem. How would Iz come to my house if her car's at my house? I called her and our plans had to change. Instead of meeting up at my place we'll meet up at hers and I'll drive in her car to her house. There was no choice but that. _

_I was turning around a curb where I saw the spot I tripped at. Then I remembered about the guy who saved me. I couldn't believe I forgot all about that and hadn't told Iz about it. Oh well I'll tell her later after all this excitement has passed. I turned off my car and I felt a little breeze. It was so fresh out tonight. I opened my trunk and then I saw the guy who saved me. He was walking towards me and he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and think about how cut he is. He came up to me and asked if I needed help with all of my shopping bags. I said no and I could tell he was kind of disappointed. As I was staring at him I could swear to you that he looked exactly like Nick Jonas. What a weird __coincidence__. I asked him his name and he told me he couldn't tell me. I couldn't believe I was able to talk and get tongue tied. What I don't get is why he won't tell me his name. After wondering this he asked me my name I told him and after that we just kept on talking and talking about anything. I found out who his favorite band is, what food he likes and that we have so much in common together. We talked there for hours until he said he had to go home. We said good bye and I took out all of my bags and walked up my door steps. I rang the doorbell instead of using my keys. My dad opened the door and helped me with my stuff. He asked if I had a good time and I said yes. He already had dinner with my mom and since I already ate with Iz I told him I'm going to get ready to go to sleep and go to Iz's house tomorrow. He said it was fine and told me to have fun at the concert._

_I woke up early in the morning to __pamper __myself. I put on my Juicy sweats and headed out to door to begin my __luxurious__ day. First I was going to get a mani-pedi. After that I'm going to get a facial, to clean out my pores. When I'm done getting my facial I'll call my hairstylist/make-up person. Then I'm ready to scream my lungs out. _

_After hours of pampering myself, I grabbed my stuff and called my hairstylist/make-up person to meet me at Iz's house. I couldn't wait to actually meet the Jonas Brothers. Everyone in my school is going to hate me more than they use to. I called is to tell her I'm going to be there in about five minutes. _

_When I went inside Iz's house her room was a mess. She started having second thoughts about what she was going to wear and started looking for another outfit. I told her to call down and take big, deep breaths and then breathe out. After that she was finally convinced she has the right outfit. I told her my hairstylist/make-up will be here in a minute. She had called her people too and they were also going to be here in a minute. So we divided the bathroom. Half was hers and half was mine. The doorbell rung and it was time to look __glamorous__._

_About four hours later we were ready to go. Iz looked like a French model and she reassured me that I looked like fashion diva. We were so excited. I re-checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked casual yet cute. We both looked __perfect__. If you looked at us once you might have though we were sisters. We quickly climbed in the car and started to drive towards the arena. There was about a half an hour traffic on the freeway and we were getting __impatient__. _

_We finally got there and showed the ticket person our tickets and asked him where we're supposed to go to meet the Jonas Brothers. He told us to turn left and go through the door on our right. I started having butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to turn back, go home, and eat Cinnamon Bun Ice Cream form Ben and Jerry's. It was too late now too run; we were right in front of their dressing-room door. I made Iz knock the door._

"_Come in." a voice said. I think it was Kevin's voice._

_We opened the door and right in front of us was Joe and Kevin. Geez, they look so much better in person. I couldn't help, but smile like an idiot. I couldn't tell if Iz felt the same way as I did. Even if she was, she didn't show it. _

"_Hi boys." Iz said._

"_Hi" Joe and Kevin said at the same time. They got up from playing video games and came towards us to hug us. As I hugged Joe I could smell his cologne and he smelled good. Same with Kevin. Iz and I both noticed that Nick wasn't there. Iz asked them where he was and Joe said he went to grab a snack. _

_I started getting over my nervousness and just started chatting with them. We just talked about random things and we took a couple of pictures together. While we were talking Nick came in and when he did he had this surprised expression on his face when he saw me. I did too. Nick was the guy who saved. He was the person I was talking to by my car. No wonder he wouldn't tell me his name. Gosh, I'm so stupid. I knew they looked exactly the same and it was no coincidence. _

_I tried ignoring the fact that I talked to him and pretended to not know who he is, that he's just another celebrity. He did the same; instead I was just a girl not a famous person. We talked, but I couldn't help but notice Nick just staring at me once in a while._

_We talked and talked until it was time for the concert. They each gave us a hug and when I hugged Nick he gave me a piece of paper. Iz noticed it and asked what it said. Before I read it out loud I told her all about him saving me when I almost tripped and the time I talked to him by my car. She couldn't believe that I was talking to Nick Jonas and I didn't even know it. Then I read her my paper it said:_

_Sorry I didn't tell you who I was when I saw you._

_I couldn't help it; I thought you were just going to _

_Use me when you found out I was Nick Jonas._

_Please forgive me. I don't think you were a bad person,_

_But I was just taking precautions. You never know _

_Who a girl really is. When I talked to you by your car_

_I felt something. I'm not sure what it was, but I knew _

_You were the one. It's like love at first sight. _

_Please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Nick J_

_The note was so touching I almost cried. Everyone was already in the arena and we took our seats. I didn't feel like shouting or anything. I just sat there staring off into space. Iz noticed this and she said we could leave if I wanted to. I said no. just because I was not in the mood doesn't mean I should spoil someone else's fun. After finally going what happened in the last days over in my head I decided I didn't care anymore. I was going to have fun and this isn't going to stop me. I joined the party when they started singing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'. While Nick was singing he looked at me. I wanted to cry all over again, but I didn't. _

_An hour later they were singing there encore song, 'Hold On'. _

_The last words were 'Hold On!' the audience went wild. No one wanted to leave. We were the first one's to go. The brothers were getting ready to do autograph signings. Iz and I walked through the grey metal doors. Iz walked out first and right when I was about to I heard someone yell "Bell!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around. It was Nick. He grabbed me and then he kissed me. It was probably the most loving kiss I've ever gotten. I don't even know him very well but I felt that I truly love him. He stared at me and I smiled back. Talk about dream come true. I met the Jonas brothers and I went to their concert. I thought that was one of my dream, but I was wrong. Being with someone who loves me is a dream come true. I guess there is such a thing as Love at First Sight._


End file.
